


Storms Don’t Last Forever

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Storms, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Emma goes through a lot of emotions when she’s alone during a storm.Takes place some time after season 6.





	Storms Don’t Last Forever

Emma wakes up alone. She forgets, at first. Then after a moment of panic, she remembers that Killian had plans to go out on the boat that morning. She didn’t forget that Henry was gone. He left with her parents and little brother, days earlier. Disney World of course. Where else do fairytale people go on vacation? Emma laughed when they told her. 

She’s used to being alone. She’s good at it, or she had been. Now? She hadn’t been alone in years, not really. This morning it feels harder. She makes a pot of coffee and watches the dark clouds through the window. Were they expecting a storm? She doesn’t think so. She checks her phone’s weather app. There’s a warning for severe storms in the area. She frowns. Maybe Storybrooke wouldn’t get any. Their town has it’s own rules. 

Emma drinks her coffee. The darkening sky has worry settling in her belly. What if Killian runs into bad weather when out on the water? She knows that he’s very experienced, but anything could happen. They usually did. She had almost lost him. No, she had lost him. She had gone all the way to the underworld to get him back, and she had failed. Everything she had ever been afraid of, and it had happened. It could happen again. No one lives forever, not even Captain Hook.

She wonders if they’re already tempting fate with their happiness? They had been lucky when Killian found his way back. People don’t always come back. In her experience, they usually didn’t. 

Emma puts her empty mug down and shakes her head. No, that was her life before. Things were different now. Yes bad things happened, but there was hope. Right? Then again, where was Graham’s hope? Where was Neal’s. They were beyond hope now, weren’t they?

This was stupid. She needed to get to work. Killian would be fine, even if a storm was coming. He was Captain Hook for god’s sake. He’d seen plenty of storms in his time. He had been sailing for years- centuries even. She needs to relax and stop worrying.

Emma stops at Granny’s for breakfast and a second cup of coffee. She grabs a bear claw and large coffee to go. Red says she can smell a storm coming. The mundane kind.  
“Don’t worry about Hook, he’ll be fine.” Red tells her.

Emma decides to ease her mind by calling her husband once she gets to the sheriff’s station. But, he doesn’t pick up. She leaves a message and tries not to worry, but work is slow. Other than someone coming in to complain that Pongo was doing his business in their flower garden; nothing much was going on in Storybrooke that day. Nothing that required the sheriff’s attention. 

Emma keeps herself busy with paperwork for a while and then goes outside to get a better look at the ominous sky. Rain is falling hard now. She misses Killian. She wishes that she had gotten up early enough to see him off that morning. What if something were to happen to him? What if he didn’t come back for other reasons? How long was he going to be satisfied living on land? After a lifetime (lifetimes?) at sea, was she enough to keep him grounded? She knows he loves her, but was that enough? It wasn’t always. It hadn’t been enough for Neal to stay. In some ways it was easier when there was a crisis brewing. It was the mundane day to day that was hard. Would he lose interest when there was no world ending event on the horizon? 

Emma goes back inside. Her head hurts from too many obsessive thoughts running around in it. She grabs a couple of pain relievers from the bottle she keeps in the drawer and dives back into the tediousness of paperwork. The hours slog by. Eventually it’s time to call it a day. She’s more than ready.

Outside the storm is raging. The ride home is a mess. The wind shakes her little bug and the rain hammers the windshield so hard the wipers have trouble keeping up. Worry grips a tighter hold on her. Ever since she started letting down her walls and letting people in, everything hurt more.  
It takes longer to get home than usual. She wishes she could call her mom, but she doesn’t want to bother Snow on her vacation. Lightening flashes across the sky, quickly followed by a loud boom. Fear spreads through her veins like ice. 

When she gets home, she calls Killian’s phone again. She can hear it ringing and follows the sound to the bedroom. She laughs. He must have forgotten it. A darker thought follows. What if he hadn’t? What if he left it behind on purpose? What if he wasn’t planning on coming back? What if this was it? 

Emma sits on the bed and tries to slow her breathing down. She needs to get a hold on this panic. Killian wouldn’t leave her. Not on purpose. She jumps when she hears the key in the front door. She rushes out of the bedroom and sees him standing in the doorway. He’s soaking wet. Relief spreads through her, she smiles.

Killian Jones raises an eyebrow at his wife as he peels off his wet leather jacket. “Hello Luv.”  
“Killian...” She’s not sure what else to say. How can she convey all the feelings and emotions that she just spent the day going though? How could she tell him that she was still afraid that he would leave her, one way or another? She couldn’t, so she didn’t even try.

“A little wet out there” Killian shuts the door and starts pulling off his boots and the rest of his clothes.  
“I can see that” Emma shakes her head at the puddles forming on the floor and laughs.

“Perhaps a hot shower?” Killian is down to his black boxer briefs.  
“That’s probably a good idea.” Emma leans against the wall and enjoys the view. He’s home. Everything is okay. He isn’t leaving her. He’s safe. They are both safe.

Killian holds his hand out to Emma. “Could I tempt my lady to join me?”  
“Perhaps you could” Emma says, taking his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hc_bingo round #8  
> Prompt: abandonment Issues


End file.
